Tag Team
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: ItaShikaSasu. AU. Shikamaru couldn't tell who was who at this point, but it didn't really matter much... Pure PWP.


**Title:** Tag Team  
**Series:** Naruto  
**Rating:** M  
**Genres:** Romance, drama.  
**Warnings: **Sex, sex, and more sex, incest. yaoi threesome, some sado/masochism in the form of Shika's Shadows.  
**Verse:** AU of the AU.

**DHC:** I posted this along time ago on my lj comm and on aff as well, and this one is also connected to "Sharingan, Sharingan, Shadow."

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't quite sure who was who in the whirlwind that had encompassed him as hands ran themselves over his body, finding all the right places to tease and touch, pale fingers trailing along his hips, lengthened nails scraping down his chest. He squirmed, groaning deeply as someone-he wasn't sure which one at this point-gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

He tasted chocolate. Sasuke...? No, Itachi? He couldn't tell by this point, they both tasted like rich dark chocolate with hints of caramel and cinnamon. His eyes fluttered open dazedly, only to meet glossy onyx eyes. He moaned when he felt the pressure of two bodies press even closer into him, and couldn't find the will to care about which was who as he reciprocated the two Uchiha's advances, twisting and winding his hips against them, hearing similar hisses verberate through the room.

A mouth found its way to his neck, fingers lacing into his hair to roughly pull his head back and to the side, making him groan again as they bit down, drawing blood. There were heated whispers against his skin, promises of heated pleasure laden in every word. The next thing he could barely remember was being pushed onto their bed, feeling the cool silk grow heated almost instantly from the warmth of his own body as he arched and cried out helplessly when a hand ran itself down the entire length of his body only to ghost over his aroused member.

He spread his legs willingly as a body pushed between them, eyes squinting at the too-white ceiling as he found himself lost in a daze of lust and need. He felt another body press up to his, weight bearing down on his chest and he couldn't make out features, just dimensions of black hair and pale, creamy skin as they leaned over him, crushing their mouthes together in another long kiss. He was sure his lip was split and bleeding by the time the other pulled away from the way teeth had gnashed against them and their tongues twined.

He couldn't stop the whimper that he let out as he felt a mouth begin to slide down his aching cock; this time he was sure who was who.

Shikamaru's fingers found their way to clutch at Sasuke's shoulders, drawing him in again for another bruising kiss, this time not giving way as the smaller Uchiha pushed his tongue against theirs insistantly, biting back when he felt canines pierce the skin of his lip again. He bucked and writhed in agony and ecstacy as Itachi twirled his tongue and bobbed his head down against his cock, only to be restrained several moments later, feeling teeth scrape against him before being swallowed completely, the head of his cock being nearly chocked by how the elder Uchiha's throat muscles squeezed him as he swallowed repeatedly, letting out a loud groan.

His nails left deep scratches down Sasuke's arms, some of them having ripped skin open, listening as Sasuke let out a moan of his own, being the masochist he was and enjoying the erotic pain. Then again, as he bucked against Itachi's mouth at a particularly long and hard suck and swallow, he already knew them both to be sado-masochists; they had to be to put up with him and all of his own devious ideas to torture them in return.

Sasuke's eyes turned red, the Sharingan swirling in them as he hissed at him when he pulled them over, pinning him to the bed with his shadows. He smirked as he moved one hand back, Sasuke's being forced to follow as he reached over and all but yanked Sasuke's hair, feeling pain shoot through his own head in return, he supposed he himself could be called a masochist if he enjoyed putting both himself and his partners through such things; but he enjoyed the way their eyes would darken further, glossing over with lust and pain everytime he could make them do what he wanted.

He moved his hand and down, down, til he saw Sasuke's fingers rest at his own neck, his own hand just barely close to his, Sasuke was smaller and therefore, he didn't always have to harm himself to make Sasuke do the same. The Sharingan began to swirl at a hypnotically fast rate as the Uchiha's eyes widened in realization as Shikamaru's hand closed tight.

Sasuke's body jerked and jolted, strangled noises and helpless sounds gurgling from them as he watched with a sadistic smirk as the boy choked himself unwillingly. Their dark eyes grew cloudy and dim after several long moments as Shikamaru rocked in tandem to Itachi's movements, the older's pace slowing down to a maddeningly teasing rate. Soon, when he saw the Uchiha's eyes begin to roll back, he released his grip, watching as their body fell limply to the bed and they began to cough, gasping deeply for air.

Itachi hummed, and Shikamaru hissed, concentration breaking as he released his shadows. Sasuke all but lunged for him, straddling across him with blazing eyes. The next thing he was aware of, he was screaming as he found himself being cruxified against a cross, kunai stabbed through his hands, swords piercing his shoulders, through his hips and then through his ankles and he hung there limply, feeling as the sharpness of the weapons began to cut through tendon, bone, and skin as his weight kept pushing them farther. And yet, all the while, he could still feel Itachi's mouth on him, sucking harder and harder again, feeling his hands snake up his legs, raking his nails back down the inside of his thighs, drawing blood as they went.

He arched into the pain and the pleasure, no longer able to distinguish the two hardly thanks to the Tsukuyomi's power that Sasuke wielded. With a scream, he finally found himself nearly blacking out as he reached his peak, cumming hard down Itachi's throat, feeling him close around him tight, feeling Sasuke's smugness all around as the weapons dissolved away and he fell down into nothing but a pool of blackness, where even his own shadows could no longer reach out to save him.

When he came to, if that was the correct term to put it, he was back in reality, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Itachi pulled back, raising his head slowly, a satisfied look on his face as he slowly licked his lips sensuously. Sasuke scooted down his body next and he could feel how aroused the younger of the two Uchiha's was. His nails dug into their hips as he felt the teen begin to wind and push against him, giving him a torturous aftershock of pleasure that only served to reignite his nerve endings as he pushed back into him.

It wasn't long until they began to roll across the bed, snarling at one another in a want for dominance as they ground and pushed at one another. Sasuke's teeth sank into Shikamaru's shoulder, while he pinned the others wrists to the bed, pushing his full weight onto him. Sasuke moaned deeply, arching his hips wantonly into him, fists clenched tightly. Shikamaru's eyes widened moments later, caught off guard as Itachi agressively pulled him back away, throwing him back onto his back before he pushed their lips together, and all he could taste was himself.

He moaned, once again caught up in the heedy rush that threatened to overtake him as he kissed the older Uchiha back. Itachi was forced to pull away when Sasuke's hand snaked into his hair and pulled his head back, biting desperately at his throat, settling his weight over the both of them as he gyrated his hips into the hollow of his brother's back. Itachi moaned lowly, instinctively pushing his own hips forward into Shikamaru's, who only reciprocated the action. They really were a mess, Shikamaru thought to himself.

A hot mess, to be sure, but a mess nonetheless.

Itachi reached back, snagging his brother before pulling him back around between the two of them. The other moaned, caught between bucking his hips forward into Shikamaru and grinding back against Itachi. That was soon remedied for Itachi pulled away for a long moment, only to pull Shikamaru and Sasuke to the edge of the bed.

"Mount him, otouto." Itachi murmured lowly into his brother's ear. The younger only moaned in compliance and rose himself up. Itachi guided his hips and soon the teen was grinding his entrance against Shikamaru's cock, causing the shadow-wielder to moan in response as his hands reached out to place them on the boy's shoulders. Together as one, Itachi and Shikamaru all but pushed Sasuke down onto his member and Sasuke's back arched and his eyelids fluttered as he mewled out like a whore.

Not even waiting a second to adjust, Sasuke pulled back up before winding his hips back down in a long, slow way only to repeat the motion again and again. Shikamaru felt like he was going to go crazy from the teasing. His nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders, pushing at him insistantly. Soon enough, Sasuke got impatient and moved faster and faster, bucking and riding Shikamaru mercilessly, clenching him tight.

Shikamaru was so caught up in following Sasuke's rhythm that he didn't even notice Itachi settle between his legs until he felt the Uchiha sheathe himself inside of him in one hard thrust, striking his prostate hard. He convulsed, nearly shrieking out at the pleasure. Soon, he lost himself to the sway of rocking against Itachi and sliding inside of Sasuke.

He felt like he couldn't get enough air, Itachi stole it with every thrust into him and he could barely breathe in with the way Sasuke gripped him tight. He groaned deeply, biting on his lip, reopening the bite marks and began to bleed as he arched his body, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist, pulling him closer, shoving Sasuke forcefully down onto his twitching cock at the same time.

He knew he couldn't keep up for long, not with this dual combination of the two Uchiha's, biting back a scream when Sasuke bit him on the shoulder again, he convulsed around Itachi in response as a shudder rode down his spine and he bucked helplessly into Sasuke, striking his prostate hard in return as Sasuke moaned out through his teeth. He couldn't take it, couldn't begin to comprehend anything as sparkles of colour rained across his vision and with one last thrust from Itachi and one last clench from Sasuke, he broke. Crying out with a gutteral moan, he blacked out as he came viciously inside of Sasuke, triggering both of the Uchiha's releases in response.

When Shikamaru came back to semi-consciousness, he realized he'd been moved. Sasuke was curled up on his chest with his face pillowed in the hollow of his neck and Itachi curled up against his side, the sheet drawn up over them. He stared once again up at the too-white ceiling drowsily, feeling boneless and utterly saited. He didn't even have the energy to yawn. All he could mumble out was an incoherent sentence before passing back out, but somehow both understood because they gained triumphant smirks as the two brothers took hands and twined their fingers together before relaxing back into Shikamaru and letting themselves rest as well.

**Owari.**

* * *

**DHC: ** Um, uh. I have nothing to say. If you're confused, you either don't know know about the multiple AU verses me and my fiance created and/or you're dense. xD;; But, uh... I still hope you all enjoyed it?


End file.
